Yesterday's History
by Kewbine
Summary: Spike and crew discover that Ed has a new friend, named Yue. Jet invites her to join the crew. While Jet, and Faye are hitting it off with her, Spike's glaring holes into her back, will they get over their differences or will Vicious get the best of them?


An olllldd story I found lost in my computer.. . ; Aha, anyway. I still love cowboy bebop. 3 Still one of my top animes, this is very short! This chapter anyway, I just want to see how people will react to it, if it's good or not. xD Anyhoo, enjoy!

* * *

Ed sighed. While she typed on her computer. Then a small frantic beeping sound came from it and a woman, appearing to be no more then 20 showed up on the screen. Her backround being the sunrise, her hair seemed to be lenthy, about mid-back, it's vivid firey red color matched with her green eyes.

She smiled, "Happy birthday, Franciose."

Ed giggled. "Yue remembed!" She whispered having enough common sense to know that the bebop crew was sleeping.

"Sure, did." She laughed. "Hey, have any more bounties? I think if I don't get any money in the next few days, I'm going to starve!"

"I sure did! There's this group called The Yin Yang Dragons.."

Yue cocked an eyebrow. "What's the bounty on them?" She asked.

"A thousand a piece. Yue can find them at a warehouse just down the street from Rontu Av. They travel in groups. Buuuuuut.. " Ed typed a few things down. Windows poping up, some closing down. "Ed can't seem to find if they travel in big numbers.."

"Wow. Thats what I call money!" She laughed. "No need to worry. I guess" Yue blinked rapidly, and pulled her head back a bit from the screen suddening, squinting at the screen. "I swear I saw something move.." She thought to herself.

Spike froze, trying to blend in with the darkness. "Keen sight, huh? This is gonna be interesting.." He thought.

"Yue.. What's wrong?" Ed asked curiously.

Yue's eyebrow twiched, as she tryed to shape out a form in the darkness, but then gave up. "Nothing's wrong, Ed. Thanks for the info!" She blew a kiss out to Ed, and turned off her phone.

Ed giggled, and went on typing what she was typing before.

Yue sighed, wearing her usually outfit. A white tank top, black jeans, and heeled boots. Over that she has a long trent coat that covers her whole form. In a pocket inside her coat their was her gun.

Yue walked up to the warehouse Ed had told her about. She took a deep breath, and put on a straight, emotionless face, then walked in. She found herself surrounded by wooden crates stacked to make walls. She walked foward, the clapping of her heel impaling on the stone floor was the only sound heard. She payed attention for the change in echo or added strength to it. That being a simple warning to her prey that she was ready for the pounce.

Then she heard it. Another clapping of someone else's heel. She froze, but the clapping became louder, and louder. It had become so loud that it stopped it seemed that the person was right behind her, breathing down her neck. She then quickly turned around to find no one there. "What the hell?..." She continued walking forward, coming to a dead end. She started at the wall angrily. She heard numberous footsteps behind her. Akira rolled her eyes. "Not now.." She whispered slowly to herself.

"Hey, Babe. What's a chick like you doing in a place like this?" A guy asked huskly.

"Who is this babe, you speak of?" Yue asked back, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why you of course. Why would I call one of the guys a babe?" He said, smirking.

And thats when Yue reazilied the numbers of the men behind him, but none seemed armed. She scoffed. "Whatever.." And looked away, trying to find a way out without getting herself hurt. She eyed the top of the crates, one of the guys moved forward. "Where do you think your going?" Akira asked hastely, looking towards him. He shrugged. She growled, and glared at that man who dared to step forward. He blinked and moved back, while the lead man smirked.

"So whacha gonna go? There's no way out."

Yue gave a mocking smirk, then looked away again, then she spoted a ladder. She put her hands behind her back, and took out a gun that was hidden in her back pocket, but made sure no one saw, and then pulled the trigger. The men all jumped up in alarm, and started to scatter. In all the commotion, Akira ran to a pile of crates, and climbed up. She reached the top, and hastely leaped the small gaps inbetween the crates, and mindful of possible weaknesses in the cheaply built structure beneath. Someone tryed to take a shot at her, but lucky she hadn't had enough time to make the next jump, and he missed. She glared at the man, pointed her gun at him with one hand, and shot him in the shoulder. She jumped onto the metel ladder, and climbed into the fire escape. Found herself on a catwalk that leaded right into another building, it had pipes and poles scattered everywhere around it. She then looked down, good thing she wasn't afraid of heights, she was several feet up in the air. About 10 other men came out of the warehouse with guns in hand.

"Damnit." Yue muttered softly.

They started shooting, as she ran down the catwalk. The sound of bullets impaling the metel, and the sounds of her heels hitting the floor stung her ears. She finally reached the middle and the railing had a metel plate, so she hid behind it. She waited for a moment, then peeked out and shot a few, she hit three. She quickly pressed her back against the metal plate again, as they continued shooting.She took a deep breath. Then widen her eyes, she heard about four other bullets and four bodies or things fall down with a thump. She took a brave attempt and slowly got up from her hiding spot. No one was there, only bodies.

Her eyebrows twitched, and she descided to get a better view up in the pipes. Akira climbed up onto the railing, balancing herself by putting the metal bar between the gap on her heel and soleof her boots. She was crouched, holding herself by gripping the bars. She made a short jump to the nearest pipe grabbing it by her hands. She swung herself up the remaining pipes, just like as if she was on normal monkey bars. When she reached the top pipe. She pulled herself up, resting herself on her stomach, then flipping around so that she was sitting on the pipe. Akira seached the place carefully, scanning the grounds inch by inch.

She looked to her left and widen her eyes at what she saw. It's him. He was staring right at her. He lifted up his gun pointing it right at her, with one hand. She was the perfect target, sitting there in the middle of the air, on a scrawny little pipe. She slowly stood up, again balancing herself on the gap inbetween her heel and sole. It was over, he was the hunter and she was his prey. He pulled the trigger, and she waited for impact, as a gust of wind blew her hair off her shoulders.

* * *

Weee. 3 Thats it for now, the usual R & R, please! 


End file.
